


Moonlight

by shinysylver



Series: Mating Games 2014 [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Father-Daughter Relationship, Full Moon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1823647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Allison's first full moon as a werewolf and Derek keeps a worried Chris distracted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Canon AU/Divergence challenge at Mating Games. 
> 
> This is a divergent AU where instead of accepting her death, Scott tried to turn Allison and it worked. The rest of 3B happened like canon, but now Allison is a werewolf.

Chris pulled on his coat and absently patted his pockets feeling for each of his weapons. Once he was sure that everything was in place he swung open the apartment door only to find Derek blocking his way.

Derek crossed his arms over his chest and raised one eyebrow. "No."

"She's my daughter and I'm not going to leave her alone—"

"She's not alone. Scott's with her," Derek said as if that made everything okay. Maybe it did for Derek, but Chris wasn't a werewolf enamored by his alpha and so he didn't budge. Derek sighed and actually pushed Chris back into the apartment. "It's her first full moon and you don't need to see it."

"I can handle it."

"I didn't say you couldn't." Derek continued to manhandle Chris through the apartment and onto the couch. Chris wasn't just some pushover that could be bullied and to make his point he pulled a vial of wolfsbane out of his pocket and shook it at Derek, but Derek didn't even flinch. He just rolled his eyes and plucked the vial out of Chris' hand, placing it on the coffee table. "Chris, you don't want to watch her lose control and the last thing she needs is to be worrying about what you think."

Chris deflated at the words. Derek was right. Allison would be more comfortable without her hunter father watching her go through the change—especially knowing what he'd done to her mother under the same circumstances. "Fine, but I'm going to hold **you** responsible if Scott messes this up."

"He won't." Derek sounded absolutely sure of Scott's abilities and this time Chris let himself be comforted by that certainty. 

Chris glanced out of the window where the moon was just starting to rise and then at Derek, who seemed the same as always despite the moonlight bathing him. "It really doesn't bother you anymore?"

Derek tilted his head back into the shaft of light. He closed his eyes as he soaked up the moon's rays reminding Chris of a sunbather. "It's energizing."

"That’s all?"

"Everything's heightened," Derek said. "If I'm angry then the full moon makes me angrier."

Chris scooted closer to Derek, drawn by the play of light over his handsome face. He reached out to run his fingers down Derek's stubbled jaw, tracing the edges of the moonlight. "What about other things?"

Derek opened his eyes, a wolfish grin spreading across his face. He grabbed Chris' hand and tugged him forward against his chest. " _Everything_ is more intense."

Chris could feel how hard Derek was against his leg and it was enough to make him forget his indignation at being manhandled once again. "Show me."

Derek's lips crashed into his. It was a rough, unforgiving kiss full of teeth and Chris gave as good as he got, biting down hard on Derek's lower lip. Derek growled at the harsh treatment, sounding more like wolf than man. Chris hated that the animalistic rumbling actually turned him on, but his aching cock didn't care about decades of anti-werewolf propaganda. It just liked Derek—wolf and all.

He grabbed Derek's belt, undoing it with hands trained to be steady in any circumstance. He pushed Derek's pants down just far enough to get a hand on Derek's dick. 

"You too." Derek's fingers grew claws and before Chris had time to protest, he'd sliced Chris' pants open. 

"Watch it!" Chris exclaimed, but he didn't have to worry because Derek retracted his claws and freed Chris' dick with surprisingly gentle hands. 

"I've got you," Derek said as he took both of their cocks in his hand, stroking them together. 

"I know." 

**

"Dad!" Allison yelled. "I'm home!"

Chris stuck his head out of the kitchen, relieved to see that his little girl had made it through the night safety. "I'm making breakfast. How do you want your eggs?"

Allison didn't respond. She'd come to an abrupt stop and was staring wide-eyed at the couch. "Dad, are you sleeping with Derek?"

Fuck. He'd forgotten about her new sense of smell. He'd meant to break his relationship with Derek to her a lot gentler. "Allison, I've been alone for a long time and—"

Allison held her hand up. "I don't want to talk about it." She wrinkled her nose in disgust and Chris could only imagine what the couch must smell like to her this morning. "Ever. But Dad, you're not allowed to get mad about me dating werewolves again." 

"Fair enough."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are much appreciated.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at [shinysylver](http://shinysylver.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
